waltereliasdisneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack-Jack Attack
Jack-Jack Attack is a Pixar computer-animated short, which shows how Jack-Jack got his powers, something that had earlier only been implied by voice messages nearing the end of the main film made by Kari McKeen. Plot This short film shows Rick Dicker, a government agent assigned to aid "supers" in maintaining their anonymity, giving Kari an interview about what happened when she was babysitting Jack-Jack. After Mrs. Parr hangs up, Kari plans to watch Jack-Jack play while she plays Mozart music, purportedly to stimulate his mind. Jack-Jack then teleports himself to the kitchen counter, and then the fridge. Kari tries to call Mrs. Parr again, but nobody answers. While she leaves a message, Jack-Jack sits on the ceiling. Kari then sees him teleporting himself from his crib to a high location. She goes downstairs and finds him floating around. Kari simply decides to show flash cards to Jack-Jack. When Kari holds up a card with a campfire on it, Jack-Jack bursts into flames, but Kari puts him out in the bathtub. The next day, Kari is utterly exhausted but seems to have mastered anticipating his powers (armed with a fire extinguisher, mirror, etc.), when Syndrome comes to the door; Kari assumes he is a replacement babysitter, which Syndrome feeds into by hastily making up a story in which he falsely identifies himself as "Sitter" (his story being that the "S" on his costume stands for "Sitter" and that a "BS" for "Baby Sitter" was not appropriate for taking care of children) and eagerly places Jack-Jack in his care, not, of course, realizing that this man is a supervillain with the intent of training Jack-Jack against his family (as stated in the finale of The Incredibles). Rick Dicker askes Kari if she has told anyone, and she says that she has told her parents, but they thought she was joking. Kari then wishes she could forget the whole incident (she found it odd that Jack-Jack was "exploding", as she put it); to her fortune, and for the sake of the supers' anonymity, Rick proceeds to erase Kari's memory of it. The short shows us that, adding to his lead, fire, and monster powers, Jack-Jack also has the ability to create portals in solid objects as he touches them, anti-gravity, and laser vision. Trivia *Among the toys that Jack-Jack plays with is the ball from Luxo, Jr. *This is the only time that all of Syndrome's face is visible to the audience. Throughout The Incredibles, both as a kid and as an adult, he is always wearing a mask, except at one point when he was younger when he said "It tore me apart.", he was shown without his mask when throwing a painting off the wall. *The music that Kari puts on for Jack-Jack is the third movement of Piano Sonata No. 11, KV 331, (Rondo Alla Turca) by Mozart. **Other compositions by Mozart can be heard at various points in the short. When Kari is trying to catch Jack-Jack—who is floating around and passing through walls, floors, and other solid objects—Rondo from Eine Kleine Nachtmusik, KV 525, plays in the background. When Jack-Jack bursts into flames and runs around, Dies Irae from Requiem, KV 626, plays in the background. The latter music also plays during the credits of the short. Awards *2006-Hugo Awards-Best Dramatic Presentation - Short Form-Nominated (Post-production) Gallery Jack Jack Chewing on a Ball.jpg|Jack-Jack in Jack-Jack Attack Jack Jack and his Toys.jpg Jack Jack Eye Beams.jpg jackjack-attack-disneyscreencaps.com-364.jpg zh:小杰的攻击